Temporary Home
by J.Jenningsaus
Summary: Andy had never had a real home she only had a Temporary home ... until now as a cop she deals with people living in Temporary homes this is there stories
1. Andy McNallySwarek

Hey guys i heard this song while driving home from a weekend with my parents and I had to pull over to write down the idea that i was hit with it will only be im thinking a 4 maybe 5 chapter story . ok so the song it Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood. Amazing song and made me cry and if you know the song the last part really hit home to me as its very real as i lost my grandpa only 2 weeks ago and his thing he lived by was life everyday as it comes and dont let little things hold you down as they are just that they are things family are more important. hope you enjoy please leave your comments and reviews. Thank you for reading

I Andy McNally-Swarek am a Copper at 15 division, As a cop I'm meant to see things that normal everyday people can't see. I myself saw myself in a temporary home , that was until I met Sam Swarek my former T.O then partner , boyfriend and now husband, I finally have a home , but as I grew up in just a temporary home it still hits home watching people while we are on the job hurting and fighting for a better life. Im just lucky to have finally found my good life so I feel it my job to help others in finding theirs .

Dealing with foster kids and kids with families that are falling apart was sad to say a normal thing for us , we mightn't get a call everyday but I would think at least once a week , anything from parents on drugs or alcohol to abusive in one way or another parents. It was always hard to watch kids go thought something like that , I myself has a father who was a cop but after my mum left he turned to alcohol to help , so I guess I could kinder understand were this kids come from.

But the case 2 weeks back hit hard , it was just 2 months after I had come back from having our first child Stella Nichole Swarek was everything we could have both wished for I was only back working 3 full days a 1 half day and when I was at work my now sober as of 2 years father would look after her.

I was riding with a new rookie after all I had the best T.O there was so it just made sense for me to hand down what I knew to someone knew I had be partnered with Daniel Johnson for just over a month as much I missed riding with Sam , Daniel wasn't boy a good mix between Sam's bad cop and Chris's everything to the Manual cop, when we got the call that hit us hard .


	2. Little Boy

When we got the address we knew it wasn't going to be the normal, if any job was normal, call. Daniel was first out of the car I was to follow only just after we saw kids toys lying all around the house from the grass up the steps for a NORMAL person to walk past this house they wouldn't or couldn't know the drama happening behind that front door just as I made it to the bottom step I heard yelling from a male and things falling over and then a Bang, I draw my gun as Daniel does the same as I call for back up I hear then 1505 is on it way.

If I was to over think now I would have waited for back up but as we knew there were a least one child inside as a mother I get Daniel to kick the door and we both walk in to search the house room to room as Daniel pulls me back and points with his gun to a little girl lying on the floor rope ties around she wrists and ankles, as I lean down Daniel I know has my back I check for life, a breath or pulse as I turn her head to get a better look I hear Sam come over our Radios that car 1505 has just pulled up , she couldn't have been older then 3 but with a bullet hole on her left side of her head I know she couldn't have made it , I felt sick , I pull back to breathe , telling myself I can't cry , I can't let this child death really get to me knowing my little girl is at home waiting for me . I see Sam and Chris Diaz walk down the hall just as they past the door Sam looks in a give me a look of strength I know he'll get me to talk tonight be right now there is a job that still needs to be finish and now a case that needs to be solved . I heard Daniel calling it in, as he knew we would need both an ambulance and a homicide detective. I heard what I could only sound like a child crying as I told Daniel we both heard it but could work out where it was coming from more cop cars where showing up both car 1520 with Oliver Shaw and Pete Sun and car 1511 have Dov Epstein and Nick Collins , Oliver and Pete went to check upstairs while I pointed for Dov and Nick to help Sam and Chris out , as I walk closer to the rooms wardrobe I nod to Daniel to draw his gun as a I open the door, just as my heart breaks again.

_Little boy, six years old  
a little too used to being alone  
another new mom and dad  
another school, another house that'll never be home_

His boy was so beaten and bruised when he looked up we both knew he was scared I got to my knee and put my hand out for him saying hey buddy its ok we aren't going to hurt you my name is Officer McNally- Swarek but you can call me Andy and his guy behind me is Officer Daniel Johnson but just call him Danny what you name buddy? As he touched my hand and we slowly stood up out of the wardrobe Daniel stood in front of the little girl's body so he couldn't see it. My name is Matthew, a soft voice come from his mouth, Matthew Bridges a voice a little loud said and Im 6 call me Matt though only mum calls me Matthew.

Hello Matt where are your parents , Im really not sure , with a face that looked like it was going to cry again ,they aren't really here I look after me and my sister AnneBella she is 2 she will be 3 next month. How long have you been looking after you and your sister Matt I hear Sam ask as he walks into the room? oh a while now I guess my mum gets food for us I just need to make something out of it, Im a really good at that sir , when did that happen Matt I ask , looking at the cut on his face and the bruises all over his body. As he looks down like he has done the wrong thing. I say its ok it won't happen again. I have been looking after me for I think 2 years maybe longer just as AnneBella was born mum started going out more and dad. Im sorry sir I don't really know him, as this guy breaks my heart even more he keeps going. One day about 2 months ago I forgot to clean up after making breakfast us , Im always good at cleaning too I don't remember why I forgot to do it that morning but mum got home and started yelling at me about not ever wanting me or AnneBella its when it started Andy. Daniel walked out of the room as Detective Jerry Barber Detective Traci Barber and Homicide Detective Luke Callaghan.

Ok Matt how about you and me go outside while these guys look at the house ok buddy ok but is AnneBella ok or did mummy kill her with the BANG, everyone in the room went quite and both Traci and my faces went white now Sam bent down so both him and I were eye level with Matt, Im sorry buddy Sam started your sister didn't make it .oh ok then Matt face down yet again I could Sam look at me as he knew I couldn't handle more heartbreak for his little boy. Sam picks him up as Traci puts a sheet over AnneBella just so we can walk out.

As we sit out side to talk to Matt more cops show up to go though the house I ask Daniel to look over matt for a little bit while I talk to Sam.

McNally , he starts , I stop him Sam I know this is a hard case for me but I can we just deal with it now and not get personal I just holding it together until we can see our little girl again so please what else was in the house.

They was a male who could be the father and female fighting in the kitchen and the female was holding a gun male had a knife when we showed up if it was 2 mins later Im sure there would have been another death to look after . wow ok not what I wanted to hear but anything else , yeah there was Chris said about a gram of coke both on the table and sink, dov said they was more upstairs money in the bag on the bed with yet another gun . I shutter to think what they kids had gone thought as I see  
Oliver comes down the stairs and walks down to us. Umm guys there is something you should know, it gets worst if that possible. The boy is a foster kid but has been here for 5 years so I think its all he knows but the girl looks like his is the female we have.

Wow now he goes back in the system .

I walk over to matt and ask if he was ok he said his used to being alone and just looking after his sister. All I could think was as a 6 year old his so grown up. I smile and tell Daniel we need to get him back to the barn so child services can talk to him before he gets moved on.

What a life 6 years old and no family as we get back to the barn everyone is still at the scene , best walked down to talk to us and Matt . After an hour with a lady from child services Matthew is lead away off to start a new life Im guessing with a new family another new mum and dad , and another school and a home that I hope will last .

Just as he was to walk out the door he turns to me and says

Andy "this will be a temporary home it's not where I will belong.

6months later. After the case is closed they is a call at the station as its goes over the speaker at the barn , Officer McNally-Swarek there is a call for you on line 5 .

As I stepped around Sam to pick up my phone he sat on the desk trying to work out who would call her at the station.

Officer McNally-Swarek here who am I talking to,

Oh Officer McNally-Swarek this is Ms Kelly York from Child Services I was dealing with you about 6 months ago with the Matthew Johnson case.

Yes Ms York I remember, what can I help with you I little confused it was 6 months ago what could she need me for.

Well please call me Kelly and it just Matthew has just settled into a new home yet again his 4th in 6months and I think this one might be the one for him.

Wow 4 in 6months isn't that kinder a lot and call me Andy.

Andy yes it could be but every child is different , but last time well as of 2 days ago while I was with Matthew he asked about you and officer Swarek who I believe is your husband , he asked if he could see the police officers who saved him from what he said was his temporary nightmare. He would like to thank you.

Kelly yes ill talk to officer Swarek and ill call you back soon and we can see about a time to see him, if that is ok.

Yes I understand you have a busy job even 5 minutes.

Ok ill call you as soon as I can thank you Kelly for calling you have a good day.

Bye Kelly said before hanging up.

Over the past 6 months sure there had been more kids its in the job but something about Matthew had all suck with Sam and I , as I hung up Sam just sat there looking at me even more confused then before the call started as I had brought up his name. Andy hunny who was that and why did you need to talk to me and call her back for a time Sam said.

Sam, I said with a blank face as I wasn't 100% sure on how I should react, her name was Kelly York is was the lady from Child Services 6 months back dealing with Matthew Johnson, she was calling as Matthew has been in 4 houses with 4 new families, schools and friends in the last 6 months and she thinks finally this family could be it for him, he would like to see us and thank us for helping him, do you think we could do that. I don't see why not he said , you know his been in the back of our minds for the last 6 months wondering how he was dealing with it , yeah call her back and make a time I would love to see him again.

After I get off the phone with Kelly again I walk up to best office to ask for tomorrow morning off so I Sam and I can go and see Matthew , I knew he would approve of it as that case hit the whole station hard more then officers with kids like Frank and Noelle Best who had a 2 kids Elizabeth who was the same age at Matthew she was just like Noelle doesn't take anything from anyone , a little fire cracker and James who was 3 he wasn't like either of them super quiet and love just playing with his truck by himself , and Oliver and Zoe Shaw and there 3 kids izzie ,Emily and Melissa, getting to the teenage years all grown up but they all just like they parents in your face yet easy going , then we have Traci and Jerry Barber they of course had Leo , he will break heart when his older a little charmer and Traci had her little girl Kristen 6 months before me so she is 2 and then of course you have Sam and I and our little blessing Stella Nichole who was coming up to a year old .

After we got the foster mother to say she shot AnneBella and abused Matthew, we also found out the male was the foster mothers dealer and she hadn't pay him on time was how it all started, over something so stuff. Matthew and little AnneBella stuck in my mind so much that whenever we took yet another child case I thought of them and how much it hurt I was so lost to leaving the force, but something Sam said when we first got together stayed in my mind, Im always there when you need me. Those kids need me to help them when others won't.

After saying goodbye to Tommy and Stella for the day, we started to head off to the child services office to meet with Kelly and Matthew. as much as I loved my job , I family are more important, it was always hard to leave the house each morning but the way I saw it was the sooner I leave and help lives the faster I can come home to my baby girl who to my eyes was becoming more and more like Sam every day, so off in the car we brought after Sam sold his baby when he found I pregnant while Stella, it was a normal family car at the time I thought it was too big but little did I know how much I loved being a mum and would want more kids so bigger is better in some things . with a squeeze of my hand from Sam we get out of the car as he come around to my side of the car I breath in deep as I turn to him and ask what should I feel, he lets out a small laugh and says McNally you feel however you need to it's a big thing meeting up with a child you help save, not many officer get to see the people we help again. So we can take our time with it , we have 5 hours before we need to go in for the afternoon shift , thanks baby you always know how to make me feel better ok lets go and see him I feeling good about this .

Step by step closer to the door Sam could see Matthew thought the door and pointed him out to me , walking a little faster I pull open the door just as Matthew runs straight into me arms wide open for a hug. Andy I didn't think I would ever see you or Sam I know this isn't normal; as Sam has a giggle to himself I knew that he would be laughing at the fact that our lives were anything from normal.

Its ok Matthew, we wanted to see how you were anyway let go and talk yeah, just as Kelly walks out to meet us and tell us we can talk in her office Matthew still held on to my hand as we walk thought the office building, he really was a sweet boy, pity life just wasn't working out for him now.

As Kelly opens her door and points to her seat Sam and Matthew sit down Kelly pulls me aside and says, Andy its great you could see him again, thank you so much for doing this, ill be in a meeting for about 2hrs I hope that will give you guys enough time to talk over things, then ill need to get him to the airport, back to his new family. Yeah thanks Kelly that will be fine do you mine asking where that is, yes, Kelly started, they live over in Quebec, ask him about it he loves it there.

Ok thanks ill get you go so you're not late for you meeting, we talk soon.

As I walk back in room both Sam and Matthew are talking hockey, not have favourite sport but I understood what they were saying from living with Sam for so long.

So Matthew, I didn't know how to start ,how do you bring up something like that, something that I really do hope for him , won't haunt him for the rest of his life, how are you . Great Andy, did you hear where I live now its amazing its on a farm well Im not sure if it's a farm but its big with animals and stuff its really cool and I have a older brother Ben his 10 older sister Hayley she is 13 and really cool. We also have a dog called Brax, his 6 just like me with a big smile; he knew how to make everything sound ok. Wow Sam spoke that really cool oh and we have matt broke in , cows and pigs and 2 horse's but I can't ride them yet and chickens and ducks and sheep, that's so great I said hoping that he could take a breath . I really do think it a farm do you enjoy living there, and what came out of his mouth wasn't a surprise as I have heard it before from him but it really did make me think that is was a lot of and wiser then we first thought, as he looks up and a smile upon his face and a says "this is my temporary home, its not where I belong, Windows and rooms that I'm passing through, this is just a stop on the way to where I'm going , I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home."

Everything will be fine after him saying that I know we did the right thing and everything will be fine.

_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home"

After the 2 hours were up and we bid farewell and wished him good luck we left, Sam pulled me into a hug as we got to the car and I just couldn't hold it in much longer and cried, once I calmed down with his strong arms around me, I said no one especially kids so need to go though that, this is why Im a cop.


	3. Young Mum Part1

Thank you to all the reviews they mean a lot to me .

ok question as i was watching or should i say re-watching Rookie Blue for the millionth time , Season 1 Ep 7 is it just me or does Andy (Missy Peregrym) have a tattoo on her hip , or is it just a spot, you see it when she is in the white bra and jeans just as she goes to pull out her phone when Luke is calling her after she has been hooking up with Sam. maybe re-watch that scene and let me know.

ok so i hope you enjoy and this chapter will be in 2 parts as i love this mini story so much i wanted this person to keep going.

so review and let me know what you think

Much love Erin

2 years later.

Being a cop means a lot to me, it made me stronger , growing up with my father being a cop, I always thought I knew what it would or could be like but after my mother left and my father became a drunk yeah I was strong I had to be an adult at 14. Being told your mother doesn't want you in her life anymore it could break a child but it made me who I am today.

Finding and falling in love with Sam made me become a better Cop, hearing his stories from his time before you on the force to times as a kid looking after his big sister. Im still changing my way I police, the way I see thing and mostly they way I live and love. Being a mother is the same thing we try to keep work at work and home life at home as much as we can but 2 years after having my daughter Stella, Sam and I were at home talk after what was yet another hard case of me to work on but I have been told time and time again, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I know that more then ever after this case.

It's all started 2 Months ago while I was on foot patrol with my now regular partner Officer Daniel Johnson, we really do work well together. As it was summer and warm I decided to have lunch in the park it was to nice of a day to eat in diner or café. As an I finish half of my sandwich Daniel asks how my daughter Stella is. I always get excited just talk to my friends and co-workers about her she is like everyone's daughter everyone love her just as much as we do she is 15s little rookie. She is great thanks for asking Daniel, how's your girlfriend going it must be hard her working as a flight assistant and flying all the time. yeah was the answer but she is thinking on getting new job so we can be together more its been 3 years and Im thinking of asking her to move in, seeing you and Sam so in love I don't know I guess I had been thinking of starting a family soon working as a cop we all know how short life is and I could see little Johnson's running around. Wow I didn't think it was that serious but can I say one think it could help in your think. Daniel just nods and takes another mouthful of his lunch as I continue. Becoming a parent is the best thing I have done, don't get me wrong it hard but so it being a cop you come stronger in more ways then you could think possible and you will see life in a different way to . I shouldn't say this as Sam I and have only just started talk about it but we are thinking about add to our family soon maybe not this year but after Chris and Gail got married and she had her little boy Craig (lol sorry I had to put it in there) last month I realise how much I missed being pregnant and have a little one around the house.

As I look up to see Daniel face with his thinking face on , I take the time to look around kids were playing with there parents and or other kids they are the days I miss while working around after bad guys when I could be running around after Stella .

I see a young mother with her daughter over near the water fountain filling up water bottles, as it hasn't been a busy day I tell Daniel Im going for a walk and call me on my mobile if there are any calls ill be back soon.

As I walk over to the young mother and her daughter she could have been 19 and the girl Im thinking about 4 maybe 5 if she was lucky. Hi my name is Officer McNally Swarek, How are you guys today. I officer Im Lisa and my daughter is Chloe we good I guess. Will I have seen you guys around for a few months I just wanted to check up on you see if there was anything I could do? My mind was going a million miles a hour I could see they were in clean clothes and Chloe didn't have shoes on, homeless Im thinking but I really couldn't be sure at this stage.

That's really nice of you Officer McNally-Swarek were ok. We haven't got much but we deal with it. Will can I help in anyway, even if it's just to talk I hear Im a great talker but I know Im a great listener. I could buy you a cup of coffee and maybe I could help you out some how I ask .oh no its ok we must be really busy we don't want to take you away from your job to we are just about to go back to the halfway home its not home but we make do.

Im on my lunch break anyway Lisa its just a cup of coffee and maybe Chloe would like a milkshake after a big smile from both Lisa and Chloe we walk over to a little café on the corner where I could still see Daniel sitting enjoying the quiet time as we never really get it on shift in the holidays. As I sit down after paying for 2 coffees and a milkshake. I ask Lisa, I know that this might be too personal and you don't need to answer but what happened to get you to a halfway house. As I see a look from Lisa to Chloe and a slight body shake and then a deep breathe Lisa starts….

Its all started when I was pregnant with Chloe my boyfriend hit me so I knew he couldn't be in our life's I was working in a café trying to make as much money as I could before I had this little one and then my parents found out I was pregnant I must have hid it really well as I got to 7 months before they kicked me out I really had no friends or family that care enough to help me so I kept work up until the day I gave birth to Chloe 4 years ago today its why we are out at the park its her birthday present , I was going to say something but after a breath she kept going .

I was lucky enough that the café that I was working at let me take her to work with me I was all fine until 6 months ago it all come crashing down .

A single tear rain down her face, I had to kept it together I knew I could break down at home but I needed to be strong for her.

_Young mom on her own_  
_she needs a little help, got nowhere to go_  
_she's looking for a job, looking for a way out_  
_'Cause a halfway house will never be a home_

I was on my way to work Chloe loved the café and all the other staff to worked there they looked after her like she was there own as we turned the corner to where the café was they was a police and fire there and people running around everywhere, it had been fire bombed I found out in the end, my ex boyfriend did it, as she took a breath I broke in asking wait was the coffee on queens. Yeah Lisa said how did you know, I was called for back up there damn it was really good coffee to. Yeah you know it, I was known to the customer for my good coffee making skills. Sorry back to your where I was I oh ok so my ex boyfriend fire bombed it, he said it was because umm oh something on the line of I should be able to live and look after his kid. It was hard, Im still looking after a job that I can work around my daughter. I make some money singing on street corners but it just gets us basic food, new clothes at this moment in time are a dream until I get a job. this isn't they way I had my life dreamed out but if I didn't have Chloe I wouldn't want that life. Im just looking and hoping for a way out to make a life for us.

Just as I was about to ask if I could help in any way I get a called over the radio. sorry Lisa I really need to go but here is $100 now I don't do this for everyone or anyone its all I have on me now, but you have touched me its hard to see you like this as I have a 3 year old .but I ill come and find you soon and help you out some more I maybe even able to help with a job for you.

Oh thank you Officer McNally –Swarek you don't know how much this means, oh Lisa I say before I really need to run ill be in the park on Monday with my husband would you like to come have lunch with us and met my daughter, yes ill be there thank you so much oh and Chloe I say happy birthday sweetheart.

As I run up the Daniel and apologue for taking so long we rush off to the car and answer the call as we are now called as back up as I let Daniel drive I had a little time to think, by the time we got to the scene I knew what needed to be done to help Lisa and Chloe I just needed to wait until after shift to put it into action.

Back at the Halfway house Lisa had brought a little cupcake for Chloe's birthday as she sung happy birthday to her daughter to thought about how amazingly nice officer McNally-Swarek was to her . As she lay down to sleep with her little girl she whispers in her ear. Someday we'll find out place here in this world.

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_  
_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

Monday couldn't come fast enough for me, after getting Sam on my side and working out a few things I knew this would help Lisa out a lot. This smile that was on my face hadn't left it since I meet her 3 days ago, my girls who where mothers Traci, Zoe, Noelle and now Gail had all helped out with the mini surprises. We had all brought Chloe some little birthday presents the girls brought her some really basic clothes and I brought her a little set of pencils and a few little colouring books and I had a got Lisa a gift card of Macys but that was to do with my other surprise.

As we all day the day off and Gail was still on her baby leave as she called it we all made our way to the park we used to do this just as couples with Leo and the Shaw girls but as our group got bigger with kids we try and do it a few times a year when we can all get time off.

As I helped Stella get out of the car I look around the park to see if Lisa was there yet I couldn't see her but that didn't mean much, Sam with the help of jerry grabbed the esky and tub of food and blankets from the boot of the car and make our way over to the spot we always go, it was the place where I found Lisa and Chloe so I just hope she could find us. as every arrives hellos and hugs and kisses were shares and oh isn't he growing to Gail about Craig it was just after 1 in the afternoon I look around the park again still nothing as adult were talking laughing and the kids were being looked after by the Shaw girls I grab my drink and went for a walk I see If I could find Lisa yet I guess I was just super excited to help her out knowing we were all behind her and going to help her I kinder felt like I was looking after a daughter , its what being a mother was like as I reach the other side of the playground a felt my leg being grab I turned and looked it was Chloe , I bended down and pick her up , hello miss , and where is your mother, as I saw Lisa running down the path oh Chloe why must you run so fast was all that could come out her mouth before taking a breath, it ok Lisa she must have seen me looking for you , as I put Chloe down I took a step helping Lisa with a bag, ask if she was ready to met my husband and everyone else , I could see in her eyes she wasn't sure, as I gave her a smile and when her face lit up to I held out my hand of Chloe and Lisa took her other hand and we walked over to what I could only call my family.

Sam walked over to us, oh that where you went I looked up after changing Stel and you where gone, sorry how rude of me, you must be Lisa, Im Andy sorry officer McNally-Swarek's husband Officer Sam Swarek but as we are not working please call us by our first names, and who is this little cutie here, Lisa and Sam both kneed down as Lisa said Chloe this is Sam, Officer McNally-Swarek's Husband can you say hello to Sam for me.

Hi Sam, Im Chloe and Im 3, hi Chloe it nice to meet you would you like to come with us and meet my daughter Stella she is 3 too. with a nod of her head she was off with Sam to the playground with the other kids as Andy gave yet another smile to Lisa as they walked over to where the food and adults where. Hey guys, I spoke up I found someone, as everyone turned about, I said everyone this is Lisa, Lisa is this Officers Chris and Gail Diaz they have a 1 month old Craig hi guys, nice you meet you, next we have Detective Traci and Jerry Barber they have a son who is 12 and a daughter who is 6 months older then my daughter Stella Kristen is 4 Smiles all around Traci lean in a gave a small hug and a so nice to finally meet you. Now we have Officer Oliver Shaw and his Wife Zoe they have 3 teenage girls Izzie, Emily and Melissa. They are the best babysitters. With a goofy smile from Oliver I moved on , this is Staff Sergeant Frank Best and his wife officer Noelle Best they have both a daughter and son Elizabeth is 8 and James is 5 now here is Dov Epstein and his girlfriend Sue she works in Eft- Bomb squad , Daniel Johnson you may have seen on Friday at the park his my Partner while at work and I see him more as a brother his girlfriend is away working now here are our single guys Pete Sun and Nick Collins both gave her a so nice to meet you so that is everyone the kids are over at the playground but you can meet them while we eat , wow was all Lisa said as there was a few tears I pull her into a hug hey its ok , this is just a start after we eat , we, will mainly the girls and I have a few little surprises for you and Chloe. I told you on Friday I was willing to help, I know I only met you 3 days ago but something about you got under my skin and I knew I needed to do what I could to help. As Lisa stopped crying and took a deep breath she thanked me for what seems like the millionth time. hey Lisa don't thank me yet we are just getting started , think of it as today will be to start of you new life and if you will let us , we will like to help you in as many way as we can . you are really amazing Andy you all are amazing people and cops as Lisa turned about to talk to everyone, this is more than I could have hoped for, I didn't think people like you guys lived, ok ok Oliver butted in before the girls all get teary eyed knowing he would soon cry to he was a softy inside too lets get the kids and Sam and eat. as jerry walked over to the playground I thank Oliver for cooking and not burning the meat as we all seat down and eat and talk and find out more about Lisa I knew what I was about to give her was perfect , Sam sat next to me and whispered into my ear did I ever tell you how much I love you , I try and hide a giggle and turn into him with a quick kiss I say yes every day but I never get tired of hearing it , when there wasn't any food left the guys walk over to the playground with the older kids while the girls and I stay with Lisa, Chloe Stella and Craig ok Lisa are you ready for the many surprises I told you about. I could never be ready but ok , with a quick smiles from all the girls they pull out the presents of Chloe , ok so I told the girls it was Chloe birthday they other day its not much but I hope it helps as Chloe started ripping open the present I could see a tear slip from Lisa's eye , as I pull her into a hug I say there is more , she got clothes and a few books it was like all her birthdays and Christmas's had come at once I pull out a present that I brought for her , now Chloe everyone little girl needs a doll , after she opened it she ran and jumped into my arms just to say thank you Lisa couldn't stop thanking up as Chloe got down and stayed playing dolls with Stella I turned to Lisa ok now its your turn.

As I hand over a card inside was a gift card of Macys this is for some new clothes for your new job at Sam's sister café, Lisa pulled me into a hug thanking me over and over and over again. Pushed back of her that's not all I what to say one this before I let you know that last thing. I really want you to know my story and why I wanted to help you if you will let me. Yeah ok, I looked up to the girls they smiles and nodded. how about we got for a little walk for a minute Chloe is fine her with the girls, with a smile we start off over the hill to the pond as I sit down with Lisa and took a deep breathe ok if I told you the full story we could be here for a week so ill give you a short version

I was 14 when my mother left my father turned into a drunk and 6 years later he was kicks off the force he was a cop to. I become a cop to safe, help and protect people just as my father did before he lost his love of his life.

As an only child and no family around to help out I was kinder like you but instead of looking after a baby, I was looking after my dad. so I understand when you say it not easy I really do to this day Im still looking after my dad and seeing you with your daughter the same age as mine it hit me it could have been my life . I dated bad guys and I was in a really bad relationship when I was your age too when he started yelling at me and calling me names and hitting me I knew I needed to get out but I didn't know where to go as I was living with him at the time. Somewhere inside of me told me there was a life I needed to life without him in it, that he was temporary, as well as all the hurt he had put me thought. I became stronger because it him and my dad being a drunk and my mum leaving me.

Just hearing part of your story of Friday I knew straight away how strong you were and that you and Chloe and going to live the life you want and not they one you had to live because of bad things that happened. Andy, Lisa said still trying not to cry again, you truly are the most amazing Copper and person I have met, no-one in the halfway house would even try and help us as much as you have in the 3 days. How can I ever repay you for everything you have done? Lisa Hun, I only do this because I care , it may be way more then I do for anyone else but I see a light in your eye , it's a light of hope , you know its is just temporary, you where looking for a way out and I hope you will take it and keep going.

As we were gone for nearly an hour I said we should get back it's getting late as we walk back to the group only to see the Barber and Nick still there with Sam and the kids still looking after Chloe.

Oh before I forget Nick pasts over an envelope to Lisa with a puzzled look upon her face she opens it only to see a key inside.

Nick walks over and says , this key , you can look at it 2 ways this is a key to my granny flat out the back of my place or you can see it as your future , where your hopes and dreams can grow . Lisa nearly knocked him over when she jumped on him to give him hug tears now rolling not only Lisa's face but Traci and mine to. Lisa I need to breathe nick jokes oh Im sorry, thank you thank you all but are you sure this so huge, yeah Im sure, when Andy pulled us all aside after Friday shift it's the first thing thought about when I got home I cleaned it out over the past 2 days and I painted the wall I just hope Chloe likes pink. As I butted in oh and there is food in the kitchen and also some clothes in both wardrobes just some hand downs from us girls to you and the Shaw girls and Elizabeth for Chloe its not a lot but it's a start. Lisa you are going to have a family you have us now, oh and Sam sister Sara the one who you are going to be working of as of next Monday so you have time to get used to your new chapter in your future.

With another hug she said she should go back to the halfway house and pack and she told nick she will move into tomorrow if that was ok with a nod of the head and nick told her he would pick her up tomorrow morning to bring her and Chloe over to his place we decide it all time to go we bid your farewells and I pull Lisa and Chloe into a hug , Lisa I will see you soon ok , oh and Lisa yes this is all real we only met but you are now family anything you need just ask nick and if he can't help he will call one of us to help ok . With a smile we all the leave the park knowing we just help 2 lives more then ever thought possible.

As Lisa packs what little they have up while they are at the half way house Chloe was slowly falling asleep after playing with new friends all day must have really tired her out, Lisa lies down close to Chloe and in a sing song tone says baby  
"_This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong_  
_Windows and rooms that we're passing through_  
_This is just a stop on the way to where we're going_  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home"_

Knowing everything that could change had she knew is going finally going places all thanks to Officer Andy McNally-Swarek. Even tho she always saw things as temporary boyfriends, jobs, family, she knew deep down that this halfway house was only her temporary home and she was only passing though on her way to something better, as she drifted to sleep she dreamt of this new life she could only wish for.


	4. Young Mum Part 2

Moving into a house flat or apartment to anyone else would or could just be life going on , either we needed more space or just a change but for Lisa and Chloe moving into Nick granny flat its was home its wasn't temporary its wasn't just a roof and walls and windows , it wasn't just a bed they had to share , they both had they own room with a kitchen and bathroom room to move about , it wouldn't really hit Lisa until her first night in but knowing that things in her life are getting better gave her so much strength to say yes not only for her but for Chloe to.

The day after the picnic Frank gave Officer Nick Collins the morning shift off to help Lisa and Chloe with they stuff and help them get used to they own space in the flat , as I had the day off too I met Lisa at Nicks place after nick brought them home , after what seems like forever only being 8 mins I see a car pull into the driveway , something pulled at my heartstrings they are finally home , a sent a quiet and quick pray up thanking god for bringing Lisa and Chloe into our lives and went to help with the 3 bags of stuff Lisa owns , I opened the back seat door and helped Chloe out as she jumped in my arms , hi sweetheart are you ready to see you new place , Stella was still sitting on the steps not wanting to be in the way as I walk over to her and put Chloe down watching them together I knew they would grow up together use something else happened and be great friends , Lisa said to Chloe , please thank aunty Andy and uncle nick for me , thank you so much still holding on to Stella's hand and in the other was her dolly that she was given yesterday .

Making our way thought the house and into the backyard and over the granny flat , nick said ok Lisa are you ready , no this is way to much we really can't thank you all so much , its ok I said and don't worry we will hold off on a house warming party until next week , we Lisa opened the door , tears rolled down her face, as we walked in they was a kitchen with a big sign saying welcome home Lisa and Chloe , with everyone who was they yesterday signing it , dining room was off the kitchen to the right was little hall was first on the right was a living room then main bedroom Lisa's room the bathroom was at the end of the hall way and close room was across from Lisa's , how about we see Chloe's room first we can leave yours for last , as I call Chloe to come and check out her room Stella walked down the hall still hand in hand with Chloe , ok sweetheart open this door into your princess room , with a wow this is amazing a few that so cool , I let Lisa in , its was pink , only a girly girl would love it and I could tell Chloe ready it , nick painted it Friday night just after I told him about you guys this whole place he did for you guys so you don't need to thank me at all , they way a single bed with pink and purple blankets and pillow on it with hearts and stars all over the walls they was 2 toy boxes full of toys that "the families kids" had out grown . then to the left was a little wardrobe, a dress up wardrobe I had one as a kid and Stella has one, it was my little touch to this place, I turned to Lisa after seeing Stella and Chloe placing with the toys, you ready for your room, nick wouldn't let me see it yet so it's a surprise for both of us. yep ok still trying to wipe her eyes from the earlier tears ok lets do this , as nick opened the door both Lisa and I cried before Lisa could I pulled nick into a hug oh nick this is amazing so beautiful, I didn't know you had a design bone in your body , yeah will my sister helped to design my house after my moved in, its her job so I may have called her a few times for a tip or 2 but yep its mostly me, Lisa what do you think , is it ok or to much , slowly as she walked into the room looking around at everything taking it all in she sat on the queen size bed that was in the middle of the room , a bed side table was on either side of it , to the end of the bed was a full wall built in wardrobe soon to be filled with clothes , and the fall wall was a set of draws they colours were a simple tan and brown , it was just too much for Lisa and just broke down , nick walk over and sat on the bed as I tried to stop cry so I could talk, Hun nick start , this is all for you Andy saw something in you that we all do , we just wanted to help they is hope in your eyes and if everyone had that I think it would be a better place to live.

Oh nick this better then I could have dreamt I really can't thank you enough, well, nick joked if you are any good at cooking you could start by cooking for me once a week so I don't need to eat take away every night, with a laugh and a wipe of her tears Lisa said ok deal, its only because we can't have a fat cop running around trying to get bad guys. Still standing at the door just watching Nick and Lisa talk I could see a friendship form and maybe just maybe lead into something else. Hey I can dream right. As I walk out to the kitchen I poke my head into Chloe's room seeing the girls were still playing I thought I would start on lunch as I knew nick would need to go to work soon , as I cut up the last sandwich nick and Lisa walked out still talking and laughing , wow you both getting along , nick be nice to her they are cops who could still kick your ass if she gets hurt I laugh , yeah Andy its ok we are just talking nothing more as Lisa sits at the table and the girls walk out looking for food nick helps me bring over the food , nick whispers in my ear , is it ok if I like her Andy , with a smile and a quick nod he understands my answer we start to eat, while we are eating nick gets a call from working asking to start in an hour as there is a big case and they need all hands on deck , as he agrees and bids farewell and tells Lisa he will come and check on her after his shift he walks off to his house to get changed and goes to work.

Back in Lisa place, hey do you might if I stay for a little while long, maybe I could help you sort of your stuff and maybe put a load or 2 of washing on so you can start a fresh tomorrow, yeah thanks Andy so much that would be great I don't think I would like to be alone just yet. ok girls go and play we have work to do , after the third load of washing and 2 cups of coffee later , it was time for Stella and I to leave. Ok I nick said he will drop you off for work on Monday and Sara is more then happy for Chloe to come as well Sara's son will be there so she wont get to bored ok one last time as I went to my bag and pulled out a phone this is now yours, its has all our numbers in there already as well as the stations and our private station numbers oh and Sara's number is in there and the cafes number and the Shaw girls just in case you need a babysitter don't worry I have told them that you might call them and if they can't look after Chloe or one of us can't text me and ill call my dad he looks after Stella for me while Sam and I work . Oh I quickly say before Lisa could open her mouth, the first 6 months has already been paid on it and please you don't need to thank me, you just want you safe ok.

Thank tho Andy you and everyone else are our family now I couldn't have wished or hoped for a better big sister, oh Lisa you are going to make me cry, stel are you ready to go dad is going to finishing work soon and we need to pick him up looking at the clock it was already 5 in the afternoon oh and one last thing, nick enjoys pasta. Seeing Lisa smile I knew my job was done as we bid farewell and see you soon Lisa closed her door as we got into the car Stella ask me when can we see Chloe again , soon Stella Bella trust me it will be soon they are family now just like everyone else .

Lisa now really knew this wasn't and isn't going to be temporary this house and the people in her life now she was home. As she started on dinner starting a pot of water to boil she turned on her phone with a few bongs she laughed already having texts waiting for her.

**Andy- enjoy your place, text if you need anything **

**Sam – Hope everything is ok, stays safe and now we are all here to help**

**Sara- hello Lisa Im really looking forward to meeting you on Monday and little Chloe my son Ben is looking forward to a new friend. **

**Oliver- settled In ok, nick isn't being to hard on you, if he is just send us a text and we can kick his butt for you. Oh and for your house warming party… there will be food right Andy said you may be able to cook …. Looking forward to it. Ollie **

**Oliver- oh and my daughters can babysit anytime**

**Nick- hey ill be home at 6 ill pop in to check on you then, I hope you are dealing with everything ok, it's a crazy afternoon but if you need to talk you know what to do. Nick **

Getting dinner ready took over her mind, she didn't want to think of nick right now she like him but his was 5 years older then her but having a guy around could be nice, a change someone who doesn't just want to run around and play with toys someone who she can have a conversations with about things that matter she was over thinking things as she normally does and sent a quick text to Nick that read.

**Yeah everything Is fine Andy helped me out , maybe if you aren't busy did you want to stay for dinner isn't nothing amazing just pasta , and maybe we could talk then .**

**Sent **

After 2 mins a reply came in that made Lisa smile

**Nick – how did you know I liked pasta, thanks that would be great, did you want me to bring anything home.**

With giggle as she put a pan on to brown the meat she sent back.

**No just yourself, everyone likes pasta… maybe a little birdie told me, ill see you soon **

**Nick yep ok ill thank Andy later see you soon just got back to the station having a shower and will be home ill be 20 mins **

With a small smile she started really getting the food ready after feeding Chloe and giving her a bath before nick got there is put Chloe to bed it was just after 7 when nick knocked on the door. As she breathed deep she opened the door to a smiling nick and tub of ice cream, you didn't need to bring anything nick, I know Lisa but I just had a spare tub of Chocolate Cake ice cream and as I can't be a fat cop running around after bad guys I thought I would share, thanks you ready to eat, I was just about to serve it up, yeah thanks you need any help, no its all done, as she asked how was work? She sat down with 2 bowls of pasta that to nick smelt amazing anything was better then takeaway. Work was ok, dealt with yet another drug overdosed teenager 4th in 2 weeks we are thinking that there is a bad case of drugs going around. But its what we do, we just have to push on and find strength to deal with it, its hard but I guess it why I became a cop after being in the army for 2 years, really you were in the army, yeah but I was only at war for 18 months and when I came back I knew I couldn't do it again, I thought about it and I didn't feel that I could help people over there, so I became a cop. I know I change lives here, its all depends on the day it could be a small thing or something that the whole station deals with but everyday a new person come into our lives and changes something in us.

Lisa, took a breathe and said, like me. yeah lis just like you and Chloe, you have showed me how strong people can really be when times get tough . Im going to be straight with you Lisa it just how I'am and if this is to soon then ill walk away until you feel its right but I like you yes its been 2 days but I would really like to spend more time with you getting to know you and Chloe , if that is ok with you. Umm yes I like you to nick I was just thinking the same thing. I think Chloe will like it too , as she has never had a male too look up to now she has unlces and aunts to look after her. So Lisa asked nick how was the pasta , it was good and if all your cooking is as good as this oliver will soon move in so lets not tell me, with a laugh nick picked up the bowls and put them in the sink . Would you like some ice cream and maybe watch a movie or something or if you are tired I can leave you be for tonight, no any ice cream and a movie would be great. Ok ill serve up you turn on the TV and find something ok cool Lisa said as she curled up on the couch she sent a quick text off to Andy

**Thank you :)**

**Andy- anytime Hun, so he liked the pasta then**

**Yep and now its time for ice cream and a movie **

**Andy- take care talk soon ox**

As she put the phone down nick walked in with 2 bowl of ice cream and sat next to her. As the next 2 hours flew past nick looked at his watch realising how late it had got and said , I should get going as I have the early morning shift tomorrow but thanks for dinner , yeah ok thanks again for every as she walk nick out to the door and say goodnight , nick leaned in and kiss her on the cheek and said, night sweetheart , sweet-dreams you girls need anything just text or call Im number 1 on your speed dial, as the both smiled and Lisa closed the door and turned off the lights she knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight after that.

As the week flew past, she was getting ready for her first day at work, she had spend the week getting to knew everyone more, as they dropped around every now and again she had dinner with nick 3 more times and nick even cooked for one of them, she meet Sara and Tommy my father, while of at lunch at the Swarek's house, after that day she knew she would get along with them both fine. Traci and I had taken her shopping on Saturday before there night shift to get her clothes for work and Chloe stayed with Stella and Sam.

She was ready. in her own mind this was the last time she needed to feel like this going to be ok a job , however small was the one thing she need to feel normal again . after getting out of nicks car and getting Chloe out she leant back in and thanked nick for the left and with a quick peck on the check she was off she had got a few text for Traci Sam Gail and I wishing her good lucky Sam also added if Sara was to hard on her he would kick her butt for her.

Walking in she was excited within a second of walking into the café she was brought into a hug , hi Lisa yet you are finally here, so I know you have working in a café before its why I said yes to Sam and Andy when they asked me to hire you , oh and you are now family me to, so Ill quickly so you where everything is and we can put Chloe out the back with Ben , don't worry I have a camera out there that we can see them on , it's a family café most of the staff here have kids , ok lets go, Sara was full of energy , Lisa was thinking it would be hard for anyone not to get alone with her . After a walk thought of everything and as it was just Lisa and Sara today they got to work the day rushed past so fast by the time Lisa got to look at a clock nick was standing in front of her asking if she was ready to go home. yeah ok let me get Chloe and my bag and we can go , as Lisa walked out back nick asked Sara how it went , oh Hun she was amazing better them some of my other staff , she will get more then the 3 shifts I was going to give her that is for sure . thanks as nick saw Lisa walk out with Chloe , Chloe must has seen nick as she ran and jumped into his arms are you ready to go kiddo ,yep Chloe said as she started to tell both nick and Lisa about her day with Ben, and will that they got in the car and went home.

As Lisa had finished getting Chloe and bath trying to calm her down and putting her to bed, she walked out to see nick washing up oh nick you didn't need to do that, its ok Lisa I wanted to, when it was done and put away, they curl up on the swing out side as it was still nice and warm, Lisa turned to nick and said, I once said to Chloe that Someday we'll find our place here in this world. But after today, more like after this week, I know I have and with that nick leaned in and kiss her.

That was 2 months ago Lisa has been working Monday to Friday 8 til 6 and loving it more every day she is there, Chloe, Ben and Stella now go to my dad Tommy on Monday Wednesday and Friday and Chloe and Ben are the café Tuesday and Tuesday, and yes nick and Lisa are dating been dating for close 2 months tho either of them wont say when it all stayed, nick looks after Chloe just like a dad would its look like yet another wedding in our group.

While Im sitting her talking to Sam about kids and the possibly of having more I think I knew deep down I was already pregnant so when Sam said ok to more and with Stella out at Lisa's tonight for a sleepover with Chloe I knew the time was right to start trying for baby Swarek number 2 .


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry for the wait, I just needed time away for a few days with a few personal issues came up and then a few problems with my staff at my store, I'm so thankful that rookie blue wasn't on this week as I would have been upset I missed it ,

So if you are reading any or all of my stories, which you must if you are reading this, I thank you and if you have left a comment, you are amazing, I really can't thank you enough, and to everyone who doesn't review but likes or favourite one or all of my stories, every morning and I check my inbox and its full of reviews and stories and or author favourite it really does make my day better. I do love writing and sharing my thoughts.

Ok so just quickly –

Walk Me Down The Middle – I have nearly finished the 2 chapter, and should be up before the end of the week

Baby McSwarek- this story isn't a serious one so Im hoping to have the last chapter or 2 out by the end of the month

Stay- ok so Im not in love with this story its why I haven't finished it but Im going to try and finish the last chapter when I have time and put it up

Our Little Rookie - I know I started this off as a one shot but as I keep moving forward I think I might want to add a second shot to it, let me know what you think

Temporary Home- this chapter is killing me to write for many reason , as I know how it end, every time I sit to write the rest I start crying, Im going to really push myself thought it and finish it off before the end of the month

And I have 4 new stories in drafts, one is being proof read now, it was just a quick one-shot as I felt bad not putting anything out and I should have that out soon, (its Traci's pov)

Oh lastly I really need to thank any amazing person bebesmom, you are amazing, for all your reviews and for the friendship with now have, Im blessed to now have you in my life.

Thank so much sorry for the wait, until the next chapter love you lots


	6. Dad Part 1

yay ok so im back an i needed to spilt this up or it would take me another week before  
i could get it out, and the next and final chapter, is making me cry trying to type it , i don't want to make it super sad but its going to be sorry... hope you enjoy and PLEASE review , they are what keep me going :)

until next time enjoy

* * *

5 Years later.

Family was the most important thing to me and Sam after we had our twins Robbie Thomas and Savannah Marie now 4 and Lisa And Nick getting married and having a little boy Ben together his now 2. We as a group I think we done growing for a while , every Christmas we would spend Christmas eve together, we would start early in the morning and enjoy the whole day together.

It wasn't until my dad, Tommy got sick that I realise how important everyone was to me. I guess it all started about a month ago when I was picking up Robbie and savannah from Tommy's place I notices his breathing was a little off, but dad said it was just a cold, I didn't want to push him so I accepted it, little did I know it was much worst then a cold, a week later when Sam dropped the kids off as I was already at work, and I got a text from him,

**Babe I don't want to worry you but tomorrow I think you should take your dad to the doctor, his cold is not getting any better. Love you Sam**

As I didn't want to over think it , as I knew he was getting older , I called up and got an appointment for 10 am the next day, at the back of my mind I knew something was bad, I knew I needed to hide it from everyone at work tho, if just for today.

As we got to the appoint the next day , and I sat dad down I walked over to the desk , Hi, Im Andy , I brought my dad in to see Dr Knight, oh yes Andy the lady start, his running a little behind today but you shouldn't need to wait to much longer, ok thanks, as I walked back to dad , I noticed how deep he was breathing , I again didn't say anything I keep it in the back of my mind, better not to worry unless I knew I had to.

Tommy McNally, Dr Knight called, as we got up and walked into his office, Dr Knight had been dad doctor , for as long as I can remember. Hi Tommy , Hi Andy what I can I do for you today I thought I only saw you last week Tommy, yeah will Andy thought I wasn't getting any better so here I am clearly not liking being here.

So I said, I have noticed his breathing isn't normal, I would like to think it's just a cold but as you know Im a cop and I see thinks everyday, and I just don't think it's a cold anymore. Ok will we can do a x-ray of the lungs and another blood test , Dr Knight started, Tommy how do you feel , any better or worst, Im fine doc just a cold , Im the same as last week dad said. Ok so do you notice your breathing is different like Andy said, not really dad said, It changes when Im looking after the kids and when Im walking about, but its just old age.

Its could be said Dr knight but its could be something else but we will see after the x-ray and blood test, you can go for them today and ill see you next week for result, but for now, lets not worry but Tommy please rest, if that means you can't look after the kids this week then that's what will happen, Dr Knight finished. Dad its ok they can go to day-care this week, you need the rest more.

As we walked out of the doctor office and I helped dad into the car, I slowly walked around the car and sent a quick text off to Sam who I knew was working

**Dads ok, MAYBE, off to blood test and x-ray now, should I worry … love u Andy **

**Baby I love you and ill call u in a hour he'll be fine … after all his a MCNALLY right love Sam **

Will a smile I open my door , so how's Sam, is he worried about me toodad said, no his not really , he said I shouldn't worry either as you are a McNally , he laugh as I turned the car on and headed off the health centre to get the tests done….


	7. Dad Part 2

Hey guys I know this a small chapter but I didn't get much time to write this weekend ( I went away with my boyfriend –will now fiancée, I got engaged ) and I wanted to give you a little bit more before the end

Hope you enjoy it

Erin

The results were not what we wanted, stage 3 lung cancer, from all the years basically living at the pub and breathing in all the smoke.

It was 3 months after we got the results and were told there isn't much we can do for him I look leave to look after my dad full time, just so he was comfortable and I knew he was ok, it was all anyone could do was pray and wait, this waiting was worse, a 1000 times worse then labour, even worse then waiting to see if Sam was ok after he got shot 2 years ago while on the job.

I was in a living hell watching my dad die and not being able to do anything, and everyone knows it what I hate the most.

As a family we spend every waking moment together Sam worked 4 days a week now so he could spend more time with us, day by day week by week I was watching him slip away.

It was close to 6 months now after getting the news and I awoke to Sam yelling my name and to call for help, my dad was coughing up blood.

Within the hour I had called frank that had sent Gail over who was lucky to be off duty to look after the kids and we were at the hospital, Sam was off calling everyone while I waited for information on how my dad was.

As a cop waiting in a hospital for answers was hard, but as a daughter and cop was even harder, it probably didn't help I knew basic medical terms and with the few new pieces I was taught after dad got sick so with the case at hand waiting is a good thing, it means his not dead, yet, and they are helping him live for just a little bit longer, or so I hoped.

Hope is all I have at this moment in time- all I hope is that I can say goodbye and tell him I love him, and I hope and pray his not in pain, is that wrong that Im maybe ok with him dying as long as his no longer in pain yet its all I want it all I have wanted for along while for me in anyway I could to take his pain away even just for a small moment in time.

Not just his cancer pain but the pain for watching his wife (my mum)walk out and away, his pain from not feeling like he was a good enough father to me, his pain from watching me try and make the McNally name right again after his pain got to much for him to handle.

Dr Knight came out from my dads room and asked if we could speak alone- I had not realised half of the station, Traci and Jerry Barber, Frank and Noelle Best, Oliver and Zoe Shaw, Chris Diaz was there while Gail still stayed with my kids Nick and Lisa Collins, Dov Epstein, Daniel Johnson and Pete Sun even Luke Callaghan had shown up. As we walk down the hall a little I looked back into Sam's eyes he gave me a small smile and I could see he was trying to keep his tears and fears away.

My ray of hope, I knew was getting smaller.


	8. Dad Part 3

Hope was slipping away, faster then I ever thought possible, Andy, Dr Knight started, "we have made Tommy comfortable but you need to understand, this is it, at best we may have a week with him", I spoke up , "but at worst", with sad eyes Dr Knight looked up and took a breathe , "the way he is Andy its lucky he lasted this longer but at worst we have a few hours Im sorry I know it not what you want to hear but it all depends on his body and when it wants to stop fighting". I thanked him and as he walked away I looked up to see Sam walking over to me, I couldn't do it , Im not strong enough , I looked passed him and saw the door, I did the only thing I was good at , the only thing I was best at , I ran, I ran passed him, calling my name, hell I ran passed everyone calling after me, when I didn't hear them anymore I kept going, my phone rang once, twice, three times it kept going I knew if I answered I would break , I couldn't I wouldn't not yet, there were only 2 places I could go, home , but it's the first place Sam would go, so I headed for the beach ,west point beach, dad took me there after he had a hard day or he was stress at work, and as a kid it was amazing it still is , Sam knew about this place, but I just hoped he didn't put his amazing policing skills to use just yet .

Time, it not like when we were kids and our parents would say it will take a hour to get there, or your birthday to one day away or Christmas is in a week, Time as a kid, that one hour or one day or one week felt like a lifetime, but when it all comes down to it, as an adult and being told at best you have a week, suddenly the thought of how long a week is, it not longer enough.

Suddenly you realise how temporary a life is.

On what seems like the millionth time my phone was making noise, I finally fished it out of my jean pocket and looked; it didn't surprise me at all at the screen

Sam 10 text 25 miss calls 5 voice mails

Traci 5 text 15 miss calls 3 voice mails

Jerry 2 texts 1 miss call

Frank 1 miss call

Noelle 1 text

Zoe 1 text

Lisa 2 text 1 miss call 1 voice mail

And even one miss call and voice mail from Luke

The most resent was from Sam, **Babe where are you, are you ok, what happen, babe we are all worried sick please call anyone of us, or heck even just Im ok in a text to anyone please McNally I know this is hard but I need to know you are ok, please love you forever Andy text or call us please. Sam xxx **

I texted back

**Sam please, ill be fine just give me time, what Dr Knight said just got to me ill be back soon , just need fresh air, ill go home after I have had time to pick up the kids and be back I love you to and tell everyone Im fine , should have brought a jacket tho, love your McNally**

I just hope he understood that I needed time and or he or someone else worked out where I was, my thought was answered just as a text came thought , from the person I least expected .

**Andy are you at the beach, you need someone to talk to other then Sam text me back ill can be there in 5 mins if so, I can't say I understand but maybe its what you need right now, someone who doesn't understand what you are going tho, its hard yes but you kinder worrying everyone won't help you or them. Remember Im only a text away.**

Oh so who do you think just texted Andy, I know I said they would be only one more chapter but as im breaking them up a little , im making it easier for me to write it hope you enjoyed reviews are amazing they keep me writing thanks again Erin


End file.
